


Save The Night

by CannedNoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lots of kissing, M/M, Original Universe, Please give my story a chance, Sloppy Makeouts, There is violence but since i'm not that good at describing things it's not that bad, Voltron, criminal, heated makeout scenes, klance, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedNoodles/pseuds/CannedNoodles
Summary: Two kingdoms stood in an alliance as the most powerful kingdoms in the whole land. The Altea and Galra Kingdoms are their names. With both of the monarchies strengths, they decided to make an alliance called Voltron.Voltron became the most powerful group ever known to history. The main purpose of Voltron transpired to eliminate corrupted governments only searching for power and wealth. They fought day and night to clean the land of the infection called greed. Zarkon, unfortunately, became infected. The ruthless king wanted to conquer more and more land, including Altea. Alfor didn't approve of it So, Alfor offered a deal to Zarkon. Any kingdom that stood with the Voltron coalition is left out of his rampage or he would send every single soldier in all the kingdoms to kill Zarkon. He agreed, but it wasn't smooth sailing from there. Something much worse happened that devastated the entire Kingdom of Altea.In this tale of two hearts, a selfless criminal falls for a stubborn Prince. What will happen to them? True love or suffering?





	1. Prologue

Two kingdoms stood in an alliance as the most powerful kingdoms in the whole land. The Altea and Galra Kingdoms are their names. The Altea Kingdom is most known as the birthplace of modern medicine and science and is ruled by the powerful Alfor. The alluring domain occupies most brilliant scientists of all the land including the Olkari, the Holts, and of, course, Alfor himself. The Galra Kingdom is the fiercest territory in the land. The former soldier Zarkon, now King of the Galra Empire, has made it infamous for its battle strategies, wins, and advanced weaponry. With both of the monarchies strengths, they decided to make an alliance called Voltron.

Voltron became the most powerful group ever known to history. The main purpose of Voltron transpired to eliminate corrupted governments only searching for power and wealth. Voltron fought day and night to clean the land of the infection called greed. Zarkon, unfortunately, became infected. The ruthless king wanted to conquer more and more land, including Altea. Alfor didn't approve of it. His comrade, his best mate, betraying him for something so meaningless. So, Alfor offered a deal to Zarkon. Any kingdom that stood with the Voltron coalition is left out of his rampage or he would send every single soldier in all the kingdoms to kill Zarkon. He agreed, but it wasn't smooth sailing from there. Something much worse happened that devastated the entire Kingdom of Altea.

❋ ╹♔ ♕ ╹ ❋

Zarkon's castle stood as a dark gloomy cavern, that only the foolish would step into and not except consequences. It is a sacred landmark only that the worthy can step afoot in, at least as Zarkon says.

"Your Majesty, King Alfor is in the hall."

"Send him in," Zarkon waved his hand towards the door. The young servant hurries to the door. Before he could reach it King Alfor barges in with an outraged expression. "My old pal, how are you nowadays?"

Alfor storms up to the luxurious throne his rival is sitting upon. "Don't play coy with me! I want to know where you took my child?" Venom drips from his mouth as the room becomes a little less quiet.

"Whatever do you mean, Alfor?" The walls of the room started to crawl with rage and desperation.

His face starts to go red as he listens to Zarkon. "I know you took my child! I also know that you have been trying to sabotage my kingdom for years now. I just never thought you would go this low." Alfor stomps down the room but stops at the door. His breathe hitches as his grip tightens on his scepter. "This isn't over, old friend. I will get my child back," Alfor doesn't dare face Zarkon, "even if it means war."

Alfor walked through the door slamming it behind him. The room roared with noise, only for a second though, before it fell completely silent again.

"Nice talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! The chapters are short but sweet. You know? But please enjoy the rest of the story :)


	2. I don't want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this joy ride(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

"Papa?" He did not look at me.

"I told you not to call me that. Call me sir." The big tall man in front of me, stirring a pot of brown smoosh, is my father. At least I think so.

"Sorry," I play with the dirty rag around my neck, "why do I have to do this, uh, sir?"

"So, you won't be easily seen," the big man walks too me with a steaming pot and wooden spoon, "If you have bright hair people will notice you, but if you have dark hair," He dumps a steaming glop on my head, "You won't be that noticeable. Easy to steal stuff when people don't notice you."

I scream in pain. I can feel the substance burning my skin, "But, I don't want to be a criminal!" He pours more on my head and starts rubbing it in. I hate him.

He stays quiet, ignoring my statement. His hands keep rubbing the brown sludge into my scalp. The sensation is awful. The way it moves around my head and how it is scorching, it is very unpleasing. Papa wraps my head in a rag so the sludge can cool. I stay still on the floor as the big man washes the pot in a bucket of water. The top of my head feels cooler, but it still burns when touched.

"While you wait for the tea to dry, go outside with Raht. You need more practice with the bow and arrow." His voice is stern and mean. Crossing my arms, I turn away from the door. "Go outside now or face the consequences."

I flung myself from the floor onto my feet, "I don't want to be a criminal!" Hot tears started to stream down my face. "I don't want to." Tears kept falling as my voice went to nothing. The room filled with my sobs, only my sobs.

"Shut up already," His scream pierced my ears and my sobs stopped, "Go outside right now. This is my last warning." I head outside. I can't dare to face him, so I keep my gaze low.

"I don't want to be a criminal," I whispered.

❋ ╹♔ ♕ ╹ ❋

A group of boys laugh as they jump in muddy puddles made by the rain. Their clothes are all muddy, but it still looks like their having fun. The rain continues, so did the boys. One boy had deep brown eyes that complemented his black hair. He seems nice.

"Close the window lance, you're going to get sick." The room becomes warm again as the window closes.

"Can I go play outside with the other kids, Throck?" In the corner of my eye, I can see the boys continuing to have fun.

"No," the tall man hands over my cape, "You and Raht need to go out and get some food in the village."

"Why can't I play with them," I cover my body with the dark cloth, "I'm thirteen I should be able to play with the other kids."

Throck walks up to me and pulls my hood up, "Those kids are a bad influence. You need to concentrate on your training." He starts to push me to the door and shoves a bag in my hand. "Now hurry, Raht is waiting for you."

 

He is waving at me to hurry as he pulls up his hood.

I don't want to be a criminal.

❋ ╹♔ ♕ ╹ ❋

The woods are a quiet and peaceful place. The way the trees loom above as if they're protecting you from every bad thing in the real world, or giving you shelter from the rain. It's relaxing, but not when you're trying to kill a man. The assignment is to lure him to the forest, shoot him, take everything on him, then drag a naked body where no one can find it. Unfortunately, this man broke the system. Before I could shoot him, he ran like he was excepting me. So now I'm chasing after a very fast man through an empty forest. I draw my bow back and aim while running fast after the man. I release the arrow and strike him in the leg. He screams in pain as he tries to crawl away. I wish the forest was peaceful for me. I run over to him and pull the arrow out of his leg.

"W-Who are you?" the short, stubbly man tries to move.

I crouch down beside him, "I'm just your average guy wandering through the forest. Now please don't scream, I hate it when people scream." I pull my dagger out and shoved it into his chest. His screams move the knife in my have, "I said don't scream dude," I pull the knife down his torso, tearing his skin, like a piece of fabric, "th-thanks for not screaming."

A single tear falls down my cheek. I strip the guy of everything on him. Some gold coins, jewelry, and a scroll. It must be important for me to kill this guy. I place all the items into a pouch that lays on my hip. I pull his body into a small pond that is hidden by and watch it drift into the middle. My job is done here. I walk through the forest, deep in the forest. I pass a mountainside. The path is very thin along the mountainside. Very. Thin.

On the way home there is a small village I have to pass. The people get suspicious of me since I'm not a local. Shops and houses line the road. On one of the shops, there is a sign of a hooded man with bright blue eyes. I am a criminal.

❋ ╹♔ ♕ ╹ ❋

"Hey Raht, Where's Throck?" Raht is currently carving new arrows for customers. I take my bow from under my cape and throw it on the table. Throck and Raht are childhood friends that opened up a weapons store to hide their illegal hobbies. So even though they're criminals they still need to keep up with their business.

"He went out to the castle. He'll be back soon." King Zarkon's castle peers through the window as if it was a sunrise. Our place is on a little hill that looms over the village. It's not big, but it's not too small.

I place my cloak on the back of my chair and start to take the string off my bow. The slight noise of Raht's knife carving the wood is the only thing keeping me sane right now. The image of that man still haunts my mind. Why do I have to do this? My leg nudges the bag on my hip. I untie it and let the items spill onto the table. Five gold coins. I keep recounting the coins as if I'm missing one. I take a look at the scroll he had attached to his belt. It looks like a faded map, but half of it is missing. The door swings open to Throck rushing in with blood dripping down his face, but he doesn't seem fazed by it. He pulls out a scroll from his coat and holds it out to me.

"The plan is a go. You ready, Lance?"


End file.
